


Here's the plan

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Returned Heroes [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apologies, Black Romance, Confessions, Dream Bubbles, End game battle, Insults, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance, bringing back the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end game battle is nigh, and while have the eight humans certainly boosts numbers for the battle, Karkat feels that he wants his whole team back.</p><p>He has a plan, which he confides in Kanaya and Terezi to help him carry out.</p><p>The trolls are coming back for the final showdown.</p><p>I would also like to point out everyone is more than welcome to read this fic, but if you don't like it or this series, don't waste my time with negative comments</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. help me with this

Karkat Vantas was walking through the dark corridors of the meteor. He had his sickle in his hand and flinched at every distant, echoey  
'honk. HONK.' he heard.

He needed to find Kanaya and Terezi. He had a plan which he needed their help to carry out. He'd been working on this plan for the past three years since Dave, John, Rose, Jade, and eventually Dirk, Jane, Roxy and Jake had arrived on the meteor and now it was ready to carry out.

He saw a glowing luminescence around a corner and ran for it, crashing into Kanaya Maryam.

"Karkat? Are You Alright Sweetie?" the Jadeblood asked kindly  
"YES, I'M FINE, IN FACT I WAS JUST LOOKING FOR YOU" he panted  
"For Me? May I Enquire As To Why?" she asked  
"I'LL EXPLAIN IN A MINUTE, BUT FIRST I NEED YOU TO HELP ME FIND TEREZI"  
"Alright" she smiled  
"ALSO, LETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS CREEPY SHITHOLE"  
Kanaya laughed lightly, then linked her fingers with Karkat's and ran with him to the control room.  
\--

Terezi was in the control room with the Mayor and Dave, about a third of the floorspace was covered in crayon as well as a quarter of the wallspace. She, the mayor and Dave were working on Can Town.

She heard the door open and her sightless eyes looked up to see nothing but her excellent, well-trained nose was immediately hit with powerful fragrances of cherry and mint.

"H3Y K4N4Y4, H3Y K4RKL3S" she grinned  
"Hello Terezi, We Hate To Tear You Away From Your Activities But Karkat Wishes To Discuss Something With The Pair Of Us"  
"YEAH, SO ANYONE ELSE" he glared at Dave "BETTER FUCK OFF UNLESS THEY WANT MY SICKLE SHOVED UP THEIR WASTECHUTE"

The Mayor immediately stood up and grabbed Dave's hand, his other arm full of cans, and the pair of them left.

Kanaya and Karkat sat next to Terezi. Kanaya looked at Karkat.  
"So Why Did You Want To Talk To Us Karkat?" she asked  
"WELL, AS YOU BOTH KNOW, PRETTY FUCKING SOON SHIT IS GOING TO HIT THE WHIRLING DEVICE AGAIN. NOW, WHILE I'M PERFECTLY FUCKING HAPPY TO HAVE THE HUMANS AND THE MAYOR WITH US TO HELP....I WANT TO END THIS HELLHOLE WITH THE FRIENDS I STARTED IT WITH."  
"YOU M34N N3P3T4 4ND 4LL OUR OTH3R D34D FR13NDS?" asked Terezi  
"But Sweetie....They're-" began Kanaya  
"DEAD? YEAH I KNOW...BUT WHAT IF I SAID I THINK WE CAN BRING THEM BACK?"  
"Id Ask How On Alternia" replied Kanaya  
"1D S4Y YOU W3R3 M4D" scoffed Terezi 

Karkat laughed slightly, then lowered his voice. That's how you know Karkat is being serious: He's not yelling his ass off.

"I'VE BEEN SEARCHING MY DREAMBUBBLES FOR THE PAST THREE SWEEPS, TRYING TO UNDERSTAND MORE ABOUT MY ASPECT AND ROLE, EVEN IF IT'S PRETTY MUCH FUCKING USELESS NOW. ANYWAY, THROUGHOUT MY OWN BUBBLES WAS ONE RECURRING PHRASE: 'BLOOD UNITES ALL FOR BLOOD FORMS THE LINKS OF A CHAIN LIKE NOTHING ELSE.' I WAS WONDERING WHAT THAT MEANT, SO I SEARCHED MY BUBBLES AND EVENTUALLY FOUND...." 

He decapchalogued a small wooden chest, small enough to hold with one hand "THIS."

Kanaya and Terezi looked at each other then at the chest  
"WH4T 1S 1T?" asked the tealblood  
"BOTH OF YOU, TRY OPEN IT" Karkat handed it to Kanaya 

Both Kanaya and Terezi tried their best to open it, but they couldn't, there was no lock, no latch or clasp, and, it seemed, no way to open the damn chest.

"1TS 1MPOSS1BL3 K4RKL3S." huffed Terezi, handing the chest back  
"TO YOU TWO, YES. TO ME? NO" smiled Karkat, putting the chest on the floor and taking out his sickle  
"Karkat No!" Kanaya said firmly, grabbing Karkat's wrist as he was about to press the blade to his palm  
"WH4TS H3 DO1NG?" asked Terezi, worriedly  
"He's Going To Cut Himself" the Jadeblood replied  
"K4RKL3S NO!"

Karkat pulled his hand out of Kanaya's grip, swiping the blade across his palm. Bright, firery red blood welled up out of the cut and Karkat pressed his palm to lid of the chest. There was a clicking noise and the lid clicked open. Kanaya and Terezi scrambled back in shock.

Karkat wiped his palm on his turtleneck. He was grinning.

"READ THE INSIDE OF THE LID" he told Kanaya 

Kanaya picked the chest up and looked inside the lid  
"Blood Is The Ultimate Element For It Heals And Unites All Else"  
"WH4T DO3S 1T M34N?" asked Terezi  
"BASICALLY I SEE IT TO MEAN THAT IM MEANT TO BRING EVERYONE BACK"  
"You Still Haven't Told Us How You Plan To Do This Or How Me And Miss Pyrope Are Involved."

"RIGHT. INSIDE THE CHEST ARE TWELVE STONES. EACH WITH A COLOUR, AN ASPECT SYMBOL AND A TITLE WHICH LINKS IT TO ONE TROLL. LIKE MINE IS CANDY RED, LIKE MY BLOOD, HAS THE BLOOD SYMBOL ON IT AND IT SAYS KNIGHT. THERE'S A STONE LIKE THAT FOR EACH OF US. WE NEED TO GO INTO THE BUBBLES AND FIND SOLLUX, ARADIA, NEPETA, EQUIUS, ERIDAN, FEFERI AND TAVROS AND GIVE THEM THESE RESURRECTION STONES. I NEED YOU TWO TO HELP ME FIND EVERYONE. WILL YOU HELP ME WITH THIS?"

There was silence between the three of them for a moment, then the girls responded  
"H3LL Y3S K4RKL3S" grinned Terezi  
"I'm In Also" beamed Kanaya  
"GREAT, I'LL LOOK FOR NEPETA AND SOLLUX, AND ARADIA AND EQUIUS ARE PROBABLY WITH THEM, SO I'LL TAKE MY STONE AND THEIRS."  
"I'll Go For Eridan And Feferi. I Was Not In My Right Mind When I Killed Him So I Wish To Apologise." said Kanaya  
"4ND 1'LL GO FOR VR1SK4...1 N33D TO T4LK TO H3R." whispered Terezi  
"WE'LL WORRY ABOUT TAVROS LATER. RIGHT NOW, WE NEED TO SLEEP."

Karkat got up and locked the door of the main control room while Kanaya unplugged the transportalizer. The three of them then lay in a circle with their heads on the inside and their feet on the outside. The chest was in the middle of the circle and the three of them held hands.

"Karkat? I Think You Should Take The Stones, Then We'll Come And Find You So You Can Give Out The Stones" whispered Kanaya  
"REALLY?"  
"Y34H, TH1S 1S YOUR M4ST3R PL4N K4RKL3S" yawned Terezi 

Karkat wasn't awake to respond.


	2. Leo and Sagittarius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat finds Nepeta and Equius
> 
> Sorry it's really short XD

Nepeta Leijon was on her hands and knees, and was silently prowling towards her moirail, who had his back to her.

Equius was totally preoccupied and focused on fixing a robot part in his hands. It was intricate, fiddly work and he was sweating profusely.

Nepeta pounced, sending Equius sprawling onto his front, the robotic arm spinning away across the floor.

"D-> fiddlesti% Nepeta....." sighed the blueblood  
Nepeta just giggled and buried her face in Equius' long black hair.  
"D-> um...." Equius began after a moment "I need a towel" 

Nepeta got off her moirail and went to the towel pile, retrieving one and bringing it back to Equius, who sat up, thanked her and dried himself off.

The Oliveblood curled up in the blueblood's lap, purring and smiling at him. Equius smiled sadly and rubbed her horn. 

He didn't want Nepeta to be here. And he didn't mean that in a bad way, he didn't want her here in the way he wanted her to still be alive.....

It was only then, that the snoring caught their attention. The pair of them looked around and found Karkat asleep in the corner, a small wooden box in his hands.

Nepeta beamed and bounded over to Karkat, kissing him awake. Nobody else but Equius knew that Nepeta and Karkat had entered into a matespriteship soon after Karkat had found his and Nepeta's dreambubble.

Karkat eventually grumbled and woke up, smiling slightly when he saw Nepeta.

":3 hi Karkitty!" grinned Nepeta  
"HEY KITTYCAT" yawned Karkat, sitting up and running a hand through his short, raven hair  
"D-> greetings Vantas" said Equius, not quite as stiffly as he used to  
"HEY EQUIUS" Karkat stood up and Nepeta hugged him tightly 

Karkat looked from one troll to the other, then started speaking again.

"LOOK, I'M GLAD I WOKE UP HERE, I WAS ACTUALLY LOOKING FOR YOU TWO."  
"D-> well you found us, may I enquire as to how we may be of assistance?" asked Equius  
"I NEED YOU TWO TO COME WITH ME, I NEED TO FIND SOLLUX AND ARADIA THEN WE NEED TO GO FIND KANAYA, TEREZI AND EVERYONE ELSE. I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING THEN"  
":3 ok Karkitty! I want to be there when you find Catpurr anyway" smirked Nepeta  
"WHY-?" asked Karkat  
";3 you'll see" the cat-girl replied innocently

Karkat decided not to press the subject. He looked up at Equius, who was fidgeting and wiping his brow with the towel in his hand.

"EQUIUS? YOU IN?" asked Karkat  
"D-> I....well...." mumbled Equius  
":3 he'll come, he really wants to see Aroardia" grinned Nepeta  
"D-> p-preposterous!" exclaimed Equius 

Nepeta just giggled and Karkat smirked.  
"LET'S MOVE." he smiled 

":3 I meant to ask, Karkitty, what's the wooden box for?"  
"THAT WILL ALSO BE EXPLAINED WHEN WE FIND THE OTHERS, ALRIGHT?" promised karkat  
":? Ok..." shrugged Nepeta

Nepeta went over to Equius and climbed onto his back, Equius hooked his arms under her legs so he was carrying her in a piggyback-like fashion. Karkat asked if they were ready, and, when the pair replied, off they went.


	3. Aquarius and Peixes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya finds her two sea dwelling friends 
> 
> #LetThereBeFluff

"you're beautiful. You're kind, compassionate, wwonderful.....and I do not deservve you. I am a monster, a murderer...and a complete and utter scumbag." murmured Eridan Ampora, his arms around his moirail, Feferi  
"T)(at's not w)(at I sea. W)(en I look at you, and sea your face, I sea someone w)(o )(as won a great struggle. I sea someone w)(o is deep-sea emotional, kind and went t)(roug)( a reely dark time, but now...is valiant, very )(andsome prince once more. But most importantly, w)(en I look at you....I sea my moirail. And for me, t)(at's t)(e best fin in all t)(e seven seas." whispered Feferi, smiling up at her moirail 

Tears filled Eridan's blank, white eyes and ran down his cheeks. Feferi shooshed them away gently, asking why eridan was crying. He replied he was crying with joy: joy that he'd been able to find her, been able to apologise, been able to rebuild their moiralleigance....joy that he was able to feel loved once more.

"I alwaves loved you eridan...." whispered Feferi "I just....needed time to figure out )(ow to )(elp you feel better "  
"and I lovve you, my princess....I lovve you noww more than I evver did.....because noww I can focus on you, be all you evver need me to be, and forget my anger.....you are the one wwho givves me hope."  
"o)( eridan!" breathed Feferi, kissing him on the nose "t)(at's the sweetest fin you've ever said to me!"  
"pale for you" he whispered  
"pale for you too" she smiled 

"I Hate To Interrupt A Pair Of Jamming Moirails, But This Is A Matter Of Urgency." said a voice behind them

Eridan and Feferi looked up to see Kanaya smiling at the pair of them. Feferi beamed and scrambled to her feet, greeting Kanaya with a hug, excitedly asking what she was doing here. Both females realised Eridan hadn't spoken a word and turned to look at him.

Eridan slowly got to his feet and walked over to Kanaya. Feferi moved out the way and Eridan stared at Kanaya for a second that seemed to last a millenia.

Then he hugged Kanaya tightly, and starting sobbing into her shoulder. Kanaya looked shocked for a split second then hugged Eridan back as he sobbed out apologies and begged for forgiveness. She told him she forgave him, and that she was equally as guilty as him, having been the one who murdered eridan by sawing him in half. Kanaya hugged eridan until his sobbing had stopped and he had calmed down. He wiped his eyes on his scarf then stepped back from the greenblood.

"sorry about that, Kan.....it's just reely good to see you" smiled Eridan  
"yea)(! It's been /forever/ Kanaya!" beamed Feferi  
"Karkat Sent Me To Look For You Two, He Wants Us To Meet Him And The Others To Explain A Plan He Has Concocted"  
"wwe'll come, it'll be good to sea Kar again" admitted Eridan  
"agreed, I've missed grumpy lil Karcrab" giggled Feferi  
"Well If You're Ready, We Can Go Now" smiled Kanaya  
"wwe're ready, just....one more fin, Kan" mumbled Eridan  
"And What's That, Sweetie?" asked Kanaya softly 

Eridan stepped forward and hugged her again then pulled away, his cheeks ever so slightly flushed purple.

"I needed to do that. I'm ready noww." Kanaya and Feferi both giggled and proceeded to fluster him by teasing him with how adorable he was.


	4. Aires and Gemini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is more similar to the Signless than is first apparent

Karkat had no idea how it had all started. He thought he remembered telling Equius that, despite the fact Equius was bigger and stronger than him, Karkat could still run faster than he could.

Equius had chuckled and replied that he could outrun karkat even while carrying Nepeta on his back. Karkat had told him to prove it.

The pair of them, Nepeta on Equius' back, had sprinted through the dream bubbles. For a while, it looked as if Karkat had been right for he had succeeded in breaking ahead of the big blueblood.

He'd then spectacularly fallen flat on his face to Equius and Nepeta's waves of laughter. He grumbled and stood up, looking like he might start ranting at the pair of them, when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind and someone was nuzzling his neck.

Karkat chirped in surprise, then he heard a very familiar sound.  
"eheheh...hey kk"  
"SOLLUX CAPTOR YOU SON OF FUCK...." grumbled karkat, pulling away from the honeyblood, his cheeks bright red  
"niice two 2ee you two. Hey, what are you, NP and EQ doiing here anyway?"  
"hell0 Equius" smiled Aradia 

Equius put Nepeta down to wipe his brow.

"I- /WE/ NEED YOU TO COME WITH US. BOTH OF YOU. WE NEED TO FIND KANAYA AND TEREZI AND THEN I'LL EXPLAIN" 

Karkat's head snapped around when he heard Nepeta squeal. Two seconds later he knew they cause of the noise. Aradia and Equius were kissing. Apparently they'd been talking in hushed tones seconds before and Aradia had just said 'lets tell every0ne' before kissing him. Sollux was cheering and Nepeta was...the only word for it was fangirling.

Equius pulled away, smiling and blushing a deep shade of blue, Aradia giggled and was also blushing.  
":3 Equius~ why didn't you tell me you and Aroardia were together?" asked Nepeta  
"D-> you're never going to let me live it down are you?" he smiled  
":3 nope! Oh! Catpurr, do the thing you were going to do now!" Nepeta said to Sollux  
"WHAT THING-?" began Karkat 

He never completed that sentence for Sollux had turned Karkat's head so he was facing him and pressed his lips to Karkat's. Karkat's mind went blank. Then he pulled away quickly, blushing, flustered and looking from Nepeta to Sollux and back.

"SOLLUX WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK I HAVE A MATESPRITE WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"  
":3 Karkitty I told him to do that" whispered Nepeta  
"WHAT?!"  
":3 I knew he had feelings for mew so I told him to act on it"  
"BUT-! BUT-!"  
":3 and based on how you were kissing back, I see mew do too!"  
"LET'S JUST GO." said Karkat, a little bluntly

Karkat started walking off, looking really quite angry, Equius and Aradia followed, holding hands. Nepeta and Sollux stayed behind. Sollux ran a hand through his hair.

"2hiit....." he groaned  
":3 I'm sorry Catpurr....I didn't know it would backfire like that"  
"2'not your fault NP...iit2 miine for beiing a fuckiing moron!" snarled Sollux to himself 

Nepeta just went over and hugged him ":3 I'm sorry.....let's go, Equius and Aroardia will be waiting paw us"  
"...ok"


	5. Libra and Scorpio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of apologies 
> 
> Starts with sadstuck

Vriska Serket was alone. She was alone and had lost all hope of ever finding any of her friends again.

She'd lost her luck. When she was alive, she'd had all the luck. All of it. Now she was dead, the reverse was true. She had absolutely no luck at all. She couldn't leave her bubbles, her bubbles were full of horrorterrors, and she was constantly reminded of her terrible deeds in her life.

She had just seen herself die for what had felt like the eight hundredth and eighty eighth time and the scene around her was fading to white again.

"H3LLO VR1SK4." came a voice behind her

Vriska scrambled to her feet, glaring at Terezi with with her blank white eyes full of fury.  
"what the F8CK are you doing here." she snarled.

Terezi looked about to answer but Vriska hadn't even started yet.

"oh 8ut w8. Of course it would 8e you who turns up. You who killed me and damned to me to an existence of 8ad memories and monsters. Still, monsters, guess I'm at home now, eh? 8ut you now what stings like fuck, Pyrope? What hurts even fucking more than a cane sword through the chest? The fact you didn't 8elieve me when I said I didn't murder Nepeta. Even I'm not that evil." she turned around as if to leave 

"1 DON'T TH1NK YOU'R3 4 MONST3R..." whispered Terezi   
Vriska stopped and turned to look at Terezi "you...don't?"  
"NO....1 DON'T. 1 C4M3 LOOK1NG FOR YOU B3C4US3 1....W4NT3D TO S4Y 1M SORRY"

Vriska slowly walked towards the tealblood, keeping her gaze fixed with the other's. Terezi could smell Vriska's blueberry scent getting closer. She was sure vriska was going to yell, just tell Terezi to leave her the hell alone-

Vriska hugged Terezi. She didn't yell, she didn't even speak. She just held Terezi because she hadn't had contact with another troll in three sweeps. It was a gentle hug so full of pale wishes that Terezi was shocked beyond words. But she knew vriska needed this, needed warmth, so the tealblood hugged back.

"I wanted to say sorry too...for 8linding you, for causing our friendship to 8reak down....fuck I want to find tavros to say sorry for paralysing and killing him"  
"TH3N COM3 W1TH M3! L3TS F1ND T4VROS 4ND 3V3RYON3 TH3N YOU C4N 4POLOG1S3!" grinned Terezi   
"you can get me out of here?" breathed Vriska   
"H3LL Y34H" smiled Terezi 

The tealblood grabbed the ceruleanblood's hand and started walking. Vriska pulled them up short.

"Terezi...?"  
"Y34H?"  
"I....want my scourge sister 8ack...8ut....I want to 8e moirails. I want us to 8e ok, I...want to know someone gives a damn a8out me"  
"...1D LOV3 TO B3 TH4T P3RSON. 4LSO, M4RY4M H4S 4 FLUSH CRUSH ON YOU. SH3 G1V3S 4 D4MN" smiled Terezi 

But Vriska had already screamed and thrown her arms around Terezi for saying she'd be her moirail.

"thank you thank you thank you thank you TH8NK YOOOOOOOOU!" she smiled   
"NO PROBL3M 4T 4LL....M1NDF4NG" she grinned   
Vriska grinned back "didn't you say we were going to go find the others, Redglare?"   
"1 D1D, L3TS GO"

Terezi grabbed Vriska's hand and the two of them ran off.


	6. Capricorn and Taurus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one seems to be looking for tavros 
> 
> WRONG.

When Karkat had got up to lock the door and unplug the transportalizer before he, Kanaya And Terezi went to sleep, he hadn't locked the door properly.

That's how Gamzee had gotten in. He'd heard all of Karkat's plan and been more than a little angry when it had been decided that Tavros would be worried about later. Gamzee had entered the room when the candyblood, Jadeblood and tealblood were asleep. And there he was now.

He crept over to the chest in the centre of the three trolls and picked it up. How had Karkat done this? Oh yeah. Gamzee knelt next to Karkat and made the tiniest cut on his palm using his sickle. Once more, the lid clicked open and Gamzee looked at the resurrection stones. He spotted his own, dark purple, with rage symbol on, and Tavros', chocolate brown with the breath symbol,.and picked them up.

Immediately he dropped the chest and the other stones clattered to the floor. Gamzee's vision blurred and he felt nauseous and dizzy. He was honking and screaming for help, his head was about to surely split in two.

The pain became overwhelming, and Gamzee fell to the floor unconscious. His own stone skidded away across the floor, Tavros' was still in his hand.

When Gamzee woke up, his head no longer hurt. In fact....he felt....chilled. And more motherfucking chilled than he had felt in.....fuck he couldn't remember. He didn't really care. 

He looked around him, all white. Chill. A nice, chill motherfucker of a space perfect for zoning out in. All he needed was a.motherfucking slime pie and a couple of bottles of wicked elixir and it would be the motherfucking bitch tits.

He felt something small and hard in his fist and opened it, examining the small brown stown. Hey....wasn't this Tavbro's? Tavbro. Where was that adorable motherfucker anyways?

Hang on a motherfucking second.....he was dead. Shit. But these were the dreambubbles that Fefsis had conjured up right? Talk about miracles! Maybe he could find Tavbro and all his other brothers and sisters, and...apologise for being such a motherfucking disgraceful motherfucker.

"iM cOmInG tO fInD yA tAvBrO" whispered Gamzee, getting to his feet.  
"g-gAMZEE?" called a voice 

Gamzee turned around to see a person with big brown and yellow eyes, large horns, a fluffy mohawk and dressed in a green boy skylark outfit running towards him.

"gAMZEE!" yelled Tavros, grinning   
"tAvBrO!" grinned Gamzee, opening his arms to the brownblood 

Tavros threw himself into Gamzee's arms and hugged him tightly. Gamzee hugged back, holding the warmblooded cute motherfucker close to him. His heart melted to feel and hear a deep rumbling purr coming from Tavros.

"My LiTtLe MiRaClE..." murmured Gamzee   
"uM,,,wHAT ARE DOING HERE?" smiled Tavros   
"cAmE tO fInD yOu BrO, kArBrO hAs A pLaN aNd KaNsIs AnD tErEsIs ArE aLl Up AnD rOuNdInG eVeRyOnE uP"  
"uH,,,,sHOULD I COME TOO?"  
"hElL yEaH bRo"

Tavros smiled then stood on his tiptoes to kiss Gamzee gently

"i....uH,,,,i ALSO MEANT TO TELL YOU....iM FLUSHED FOR YOU GAMZ" the cute little shit was blushing as he said it   
Gamzee's jaw dropped, then he grinned and picked Tavros up, spinning him around, laughing   
"FlUsHeD fOr YoU tOo My MiRaClE" he murmured, pressing his lips to Tavros' once more 

They had sloppy makeouts for a few minutes then Gamzee put Tavros down, grabbed his hands and pulled him into a run to find the others. Both were laughing.


	7. All the zodiac signs. All of them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are back baby.
> 
> Apologies happen. People hook up.
> 
> And someone ends up deserving a bloody good punch to the face.
> 
> Enjoy!

Karkat, Nepeta, Equius, Sollux and Aradia had met up with Kanaya, Feferi and Eridan soon after leaving the respective bubbles.

To everyone's amazement, Sollux and Eridan decided to call their kismesisitude over because a) Eridan had his moirail back b) Vriska still made Eridan see black.

Soon Vriska and Terezi turned up, announced they were moirails and Vriska got a blackrom kiss from Eridan.

"we 8ack on then, Dualscar?" she grinned  
"oh gog yes Mindfang" leered Eridan 

Tavros came into the bubble, pulling Gamzee with him. Nepeta, Equius, Sollux, Kanaya And Karkat froze. Gamzee stopped and let his head fall before he started speaking.

"hEy MoThErFuCkErS...i KnOw YoU pRoBaBlY cAnT bE tOo MoThErFucKiNg HaPpY tO aLl Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiNg SeE mE...."  
"no 2hiit." growled Sollux 

But Karkat had noticed the change in Gamzee's tone....no longer quiet and dangerous one minute and loud and ragey the next, but....calm, like the one Gamzee had always had when stoned.

"GAMZEE....? HOW DO YOU FEEL?" asked Karkat slowly, moving towards the purpleblood  
"cHiLl As HeLl BrO....uH wHy MoThErFuCkEr?"  
"YOU DON'T FEEL....INCLINED TO FUCKING MURDER EVERYONE HERE?"  
"No WaY bRo! I kNoW i AcTeD lIkE a DoWnWrIgHt DiSgRaCeFuL mOtHeRfUcKeR aNd HuRt My MoThErFuCkInG bRoS aNd SiStErS bUt...I wAsNt AlL uP aNd RiGhT iN tHe ThInKpAn...AnD iM mOtHeRfUcKiNg SoRrY"

He looked from Nepeta to Equius to Karkat then to each of the others in turn. Tears were brimming in his eyes and he looked genuinely, honest to gog sorry.

Slowly, Nepeta came over to him, looking him deep in the eyes for detect any flicker of lying- there was none. She realised his apology and words were genuine. She hugged the clown tightly. Gamzee hugged back.

"aRe...aRe We CoOl, NePsIs?" he asked  
":3 we are" smiled Nepeta then looked at the others ":3 he's ok guys!" she told them

Gamzee had never received so many hugs and kind words in his life. He was crying with joy by the end and saying something about his miraculous brothers and sisters, everyone laughed.

Eventually Karkat whistled to get everyone's attention and they all looked at him.

"OK WE HAVEN'T GOT FUCKING LONG SO I'LL MAKE THIS FUCKING QUICK. THANKS TO KANAYA, TEREZI AND GAMZEE, I WAS ABLE ROUND ALL YOU FUCKERS UP. WHY? BECAUSE I HAVE A WAY TO BRING ALL OF YOU BACK FROM THE DEAD."

As he had expected, there were several exclamations of 'what?!', Karkat patiently explained about the chest of resurrection stones he'd found and about the messages relating to blood in his own dreambubbles. He opened the chest (much to everyone's indignation) and showed them the stones. He frowned when he realised there was one missing and asked where Tavros' was. Gamzee explained he had it and he also explained how a ten-second period of contact with his own had taken away his rage. Everyone seemed throughly pleased to have the old Gamzee back.

Karkat was about to start handing the stones out to everyone, be being completed honest that he wasn't sure what would happen when he did, when he heard a voice that made him grit his teeth coming from behind him. 

"h9nestly Karkat, if I were y9u, I'd weep f9r y9urself." drawled Kankri, a troll virtually identical to Karkat except with white eyes and a red jumper. He was also just slightly taller. "y9u kn9w why?"  
"ENLIGHTEN ME FUCKASS." snarled Karkat

All the others were now observing the conversation between the two Vantases.

"I'd weep f9r y9urself 6ecause we 69th kn9w y9u'll never be what is in your heart. Weep, little li9n man, y9u're n9t as 6rave as y9u were at the start. Rate y9urself and rake y9urself, take all the c9urage y9u have left. Waste it all 9n fixing all the pr9blems that y9u made in y9ur head."  
Karkat hissed "COME THE FUCK ON, KANKRI. DON'T FUCKING DO THIS TO ME NOW. AND ESPECIALLY NOT IN FRONT OF MY FUCKING TEAM. FOR NONE OF THIS WAS THEIR FUCKING FAULT, BUT MINE, IT WAS THEIR FUCKING HEARTS ON THE FUCKING LINE, AND I FUCKED UP SO MANY FUCKING TIMES-"

He looked at Nepeta when he said the last words "DIDN'T I, MY DEAR?"

Kankri just rolled his eyes and carried on "y9u sh9uld trem6le f9r y9urself, Karkat, y9u kn9w that y9u have seen this all bef9re. Trem6le little li9n man, y9u'll never settle any 9f y9ur sc9res. Y9ur grace is wasted 9n y9ur face, y9ur b9ldness stands al9ne am9ngst the wreck." he spread his hands "listen t9 y9ur dancest9r 9r else spend y9ur days" he looked at Kanaya "6iting your 9wn neck."

Karkat's head was hung, his hands clenched in fists. Hot, red tears were rolling down his cheeks. Finally he looked at Kankri and growled "YOU MAY BE AN INCARNATION OF THE SIGNLESS, BUT IM SO MUCH MORE LIKE HIM THAN YOU'LL EVER BE."  
"what are y9u 9n ab9ut?" frowned Kankri

Karkat looked behind him  
"SOLLUX?"  
"yeah kk...?"

Karkat slowly walked over to him, stopping when they were centimetres apart. He looked sollux in the eyes, then kissed him deeply. He felt himself get scooped up by Sollux and heard the others cheering. He pulled away and whispered in sollux's ear

"I LOVE YOU...SO FUCKING MUCH. WILL YOU BE TO ME, WHAT THE DISCIPLE WAS TO THE SIGNLESS?"  
He pulled back to look sollux in the eyes again  
Sollux grinned and nodded "fuck ye2 kk" 

Then he clashed their lips together again. Eventually he put karkat down and karkat looked at Nepeta, holding his hand out to her. She came over and took hold of it, and karkat took hold of sollux's hand too.

"I CAN'T PICK BETWEEN YOU TWO....I LOVE YOU BOTH TOO MUCH"  
":3 then don't choose Karkitty" smiled Nepeta  
"yeah, have both of u2, iim chiill wiith 2hariing you" murmured sollux, wrapping his arms around him 

Karkat met Kankri's cool gaze again  
"SEE? THIS IS WHAT MAKES ME LIKE THE SIGNLESS. I HAVE A MOIRAIL WHO CAN PRACTICALLY BE A MOTHER FIGURE" he looked at Kanaya, who smiled and blushed "I HAVE A BEAUTIFUL, LOVING MATESPRITE" he looked at Nepeta, who giggled "AND I HAVE SOMETHING I CAN'T PUT A WORD TO...BUT THAT I NOW KNOW I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT" he looked at sollux, who grinned and winked 

He met Kankri with a cool stare "AND WHAT DO YOU HAVE? NOTHING. NOW FUCK OFF, I HAVE A TEAM TO RESURRECT."

Kankri turned and walked away to jeers and catcalls from the other trolls. Karkat broke away from sollux and nepeta and faced the group again  
"WHAT I DIDN'T MENTION WAS THAT....I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS AND WOULD DIE A THOUSAND TIMES FOR EACH OF YOU."

There was a big chorus of "aww!"

"BUT HOPEFULLY IT WON'T COME TO THAT. NOW. LET'S GET THESE STONES HANDED OUT."

As each troll took his/her stone one by one, each of them were enveloped in light and left the dreambubble, resurrected or just simply waking up. Eventually Karkat was the only one left. As he took his stone and gripped it, he thought how he couldn't wait to battle now, and also that he couldn't wait to introduce his friends to the humans.

 

When he woke, he discovered the stones had turned all his friends god tier. He looked down and saw he was as well, a fully realised Knight of Blood. He and his friends were immortal, a team and hell they were so fucking ready to finish this as they had started it.

Together.


End file.
